I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years
by EbonyGreen
Summary: He loved her so much, and she loved him too, but he wanted more. Fiyero tries to ask Elphaba something, can he do it? And why is he so nervous? He only wanted to ask her for a date, right? Or not. FIYERABA fluff.


**Hello Ozmazing guys! Missed me? No? OK, well that doesn't matter, cause I'm extremely happy right now! Guess why? It's my birthday yay! And because I'm in a happy mood, I wrote a Fiyeraba story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Happy is what happens, when all your dreams come true! except for one; I still don't one Wicked...**

* * *

There she was, the most beautiful woman Fiyero ever saw. This was the moment; he had to do this now. He really wanted to tell her but he hadn't had the nerve. But watching her stand alone, made him feel like he had to do this. He had no doubts. They were in love for a while now, but he needed more. _Just one step closer…_ He felt in his pocket. Good, it was still in there. He walked towards Elphaba.

"Fae?"

"Yes Yero?" Elphaba said while she was still reading her book. Fiyero said nothing. _Oh Oz, why is this so hard?_

"Yero?" Again, Fiyero said nothing; he was lost in his thoughts, again.

"Fiyero?"

"Huh? Sorry, I got a little distracted." He took a deep breath. "Elphaba Thropp, there is something I need to tell you."

Elphaba sighed. "Yero, can you please tell it on another time? I'm busy." _Another moment? No! I have to tell it now._

"No, I need to tell it now. It's important. Please put your book away." Elphaba raised an eyebrow. Fiyero and important things didn't go together. Sure, he stopped with 'Dancing through life' but there were times that he still had his old habits.

"Is something wrong?" She gasped. "Is there something with Nessa? Sweet Lurline! She fell from her wheelchair, didn't she? I have to go to her!" She stood up to make an attempt to walk away.

"What? No, Fae wait!" Fiyero grabbed her by her arm and held her close to him. He looked in her eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes. They were one of the many things that he loved about her. "Elphaba, sometimes there are more important things than your sister."

"Yero, just tell me what's so important." Fiyero looked as if he was thinking really hard. "Mmm maybe, but first you have to give me a kiss." Fiyero grinned.

Elphaba hesitated. "Oh, come on. You know you want to kiss your beautiful prince." Fiyero joked. Elphaba rolled her eyes at this, but eventually gave him a kiss. It was a warm, deep, sweet kiss that even Glinda would be jealous of.

"Okay Yero, stop fooling around and tell me what it is already!" Elphaba smiled at him. If he wanted to go on a date he had told it her directly, didn't he? What in Oz name was he getting at?

"No. Not yet." Was the answer she got, and it wasn't the one she liked. Elphaba tried to say something back, but suddenly she was tackled on the ground with Fiyero on top of her.

"Tickle time!" Elphaba's eyes widened.

"No wait Fiye- hahaha s-s-stop hahaha!" If there was one thing Fiyero was better in, it was tickling. "Do you give up?"

"I'll never give up!"

Fiyero had a wicked grin on his face. "Okay, tickle death it is." He started to tickle her again.

"Fiyero hahaha I swear bwahaha If I'm out of this haha you wi- Hahahaha." Tears began to form in her eyes, because of all the laughing.

Luckily, he didn't heard what she was saying at the end. He kept tickling her for a minute, and he began to doubt if she would hold out another minute. Just at that moment, Elphaba was giving up. Elphaba inhaled deeply and sighed. "Yero, I surrender, stop with tickling."

"Na-ah what are the magic words?"

She rolled her eyes. That was something for little children to learn to behave, but they're in college for goodness sake, they weren't kids anymore! Suddenly she felt a hand tickling her neck. She snickered. She tried to yank the hand off her neck, but eventually failed. "YERO! It's not funny anymore."

"Well, too bad. You have to say the magic words." Now he started tickling her on her belly, and _that_ was the sensitive spot.

"FIYERO TIGGULAR, STOP PLEASE!"

Fiyero just shrugged and pouted. "That weren't the magic words, but I'll let you go, for this time." Elphaba sat up immediately, when he was off her body and sat leg crossed next to her.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Fiyero asked, who became a little bit afraid of that she maybe knew what he wanted to do, then he did something he heard from Glinda what Elphaba in the past did. "Do I have something in my teeth, or is my underskirt showing?" He tried to mimic her, but it looked awful.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sighed. "No Fiyero you don't have something in your teeth, no your underskirt isn't showing because you aren't wearing one, and yes you aren't doing it good. I just want to know what the magic words where." He sighed in relief.

"It's easy. The magic words were: Fiyero is the most swankified prince of all."

Elphaba shook her head and facepalmed. "I could know that." She muttered to herself. Fiyero just smiled to himself and looked to the sky.

"Look Fae, the sunset." Elphaba looked to the sky too, and gasped. "Oh Yero, it's beautiful."

Fiyero held is arms out, and Elphaba happily accepted. She snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest. Fiyero leaned his head on her head. He smiled, she smelled like flowers in the forest.

"Fae, I love you so much, don't you ever forget that."

"Yero, I love you too, but you're a bit cheesy now." He grabbed her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Fae, I know that I'm acting cheesy but listen, you are the love of my life, the most beautiful woman in all of Oz. Before I met you, I was a selfish, arrogant, scandalous prince, but I've changed and that's all because of you. You're the love of my life and I can't live without you." He gave her a big kiss, and knelt on his knees before her.

Elphaba gasped. "Fiyero?"

"Elphaba, I can't stop loving you and I want to share my life with you." He grabbed the little box out of his pocked and opened it. It was a beautiful ring with emerald stones in it.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes. "Yero, I-I-I don't know what to say."

_Well, say yes! _ He thought. But she didn't say anything _Maybe this isn't the right time. _ He looked right in her eyes. She had to say yes, he couldn't imagine a world without her in his life.

Finally her shock was over. "Oh yes! Yes of course I'll marry you. Fiyero Tiggular I love you!" Tears sprang in both of their eyes, Fiyero kissed her. Finally, she said Yes! Nothing would bring him down now. And both of them knew that this was a memory they'll never forget.

_Because they have loved each other for a thousand years, and they'll love each other for a thousand more._

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? R&amp;R please! :) Oh and by the way, I made cookies! *Hands out a plate full of delicious cookies* Does anyone want one?**


End file.
